And Maybe Your Heart
by glitterscarves
Summary: Draco has been having some odd dreams about Neville. NL/DM FLUFF


**I'm not sure about this. Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Just some nice fluff ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

* * *

**And Maybe Your Heart**

To be honest, I have no idea why he even asked me to come a walk with him tonight. It's raining, though not particularly heavily but normally he fusses, claiming his hair would be ruined beyond repair and it would be much too humiliating for anyone to see him like that.

Of course I am no one, it's completely irrelevant if I see him looking disgusting. Not that he does. I don't think he ever could really, I think it's the Malfoy in him.

Sure I never saw this coming, I am now twenty-one years old, still alive and best friends with a man who used to enjoy mocking my clumsiness. It mostly derives from how we matured together, I gained confidence while he lost arrogance and we saw each other for what we were.

In time things changed, for me anyway. I love him. He knows this but mostly he laughs it off or ignores it. I tend to avoid it, it is not a very good conversation topic and more than just a little embarrassing for the both of us. It's something everyone else knows too, it's just…one of those things which is an incredibly depressing way to describe your own emotions.

Anyway, the point.

He called me at half seven when I was just out of the shower sounding rather unlike himself. In typical Draco fashion he ordered me to meet him about five minutes from his house and twenty from mine. In typical Neville fashion, I agreed.

Hurriedly, I dressed and opted for the smart casual style Draco seemed to favour (I know, I know, I am pathetic) and sprayed my neck daringly with some off French cologne he had gotten me for my last birthday.

I paced nervously in front of the Muggle library he had asked me to meet him at, knowing fine well he would late but still arriving ten minutes early. Finally, I recognised the flash of blond hair under the heavy black umbrella and the determined step. Ignoring my irregular heartbeat and the sweat appearing on my back, I smiled my greeting.

"This is terrible weather for a walk," he said, as though it had been I who had suggested it.

I just nodded, arguing with Draco was boring and time consuming and completely hopeless, you cannot beat someone who is convinced they are victorious.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Lead on, I'll follow."

For half an hour in the drizzling rain we discussed the normal topics, working, social engagements we attended together and alone and then our new favourite topic, the odd aspiring relationship between Harry and Snape. Draco loved it. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to mock his godfather and "Potty" at the same time, I stayed out of it. I was happy for my friend and for my old professor, Draco was too bitter for that.

"You're just jealous because no one wants you," I joke, nudging him slightly.

"Ahh well…we both know that is not true Nev," he smirked.

Normally we didn't joke about it. Not that I minded, mocking it meant he had accepted it but at the same time…it was odd for him to even mention it.

"I need to tell you something," he said suddenly

"Yeah, I figured you didn't want to drag me out here so we could discuss Harry and Snape."

"I've been having these weird dreams…"

That took me back to the war and I panicked. I remembered how haunted Harry was, how dead he looked and stole a glance at Draco's face. Harry had been pale but in all fairness, Draco always was and he did not have any black rings circling his eyes…

"Like Harry?" I finally manage.

"No…except they do frighten me."

"What are they about?"

He pauses and stills me with his hand, I turn to face him and he looks at me expectantly. Once again as though I was the one who started the conversation.

"Draco?"

"You," he says bluntly.

"Me?" I blush.

Part of me wants him to say romantically, part cannot handle such ridiculously wonderful ideas. I try to scan his face for the answers but all he does is clench and unclench his hands in those expensive leather gloves and drag those small, square teeth over his lip. Then I notice, he hasn't shaved right and there is a ghost of stubble over his face.

"I don't know why Neville. But you are just so…different."

I want to question him but my mouth is dry and my brain is too slow. Luckily he seems content to continue without prompting from me.

"Not there is anything wrong with you but you are…how do I say this…sexier. More sexual. I don't normally see you like that but then there you are, all naked and flushed and pink and just so…fuckable."

Fuckable is not a word and that is all I thought for about thirty seconds.

"Have I frightened you?" he finally said.

"It's fine Draco. It's only a dream. I had a dream once where my fridge was made out of blocks of square grapes and I had a pet dragon called Frank. Dreams are meant to be crazy."

"But its not just once, its all the time practically…"

He was making it more and more difficult to summon reasonable replies and suddenly I was tempted to conclude that he must be in love with me and ask him to take me home so he could see just how fuckable I was…

But above being the love of my life and light of my existence, Draco is first and foremost my best friend. I could not lie to him or take advantage.

"It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything," I said finally.

Smiling he squeezed my arm.

"I knew you would stop me going crazy."

We continued the same as before, still walking and talking. Once again about safe subjects, moving onwards to Christmas presents and plans. I did notice he walked closer to me than before and ever so often he would touch my arm or side very lightly but just generally, Draco was a touchy type of person. Just now was too sensitive a time for both of us to question his actions which were to be frank, completely normal anyway.

After about ten more minutes we journeyed into a Muggle newsagents, in search of water. Draco with his usual composure walked to the counter and placed the bottle on top, the man scanned it and asked for the money. This is when he falters, Muggle money completely baffles Draco and he looks like he is very lost while trying to handle it. Due to this appearance though, most people assume he is so rich he has never actually touched physical money and don't really pay much attention when I lean over and pay for him. The rountine happens as normal in the shop but when I lean over him he blushes slightly and I can hear the intake of breath. Sweat flourishes on my hands and I just manage to stop myself wrapping my arms around him.

Outside he gulps the liquid down, clearly trying to calm the colour of his cheeks.

"Warm?" I offer, wondering if he can see the burning of my own skin.

"What if I am not going crazy and you and I are really meant to have something?" he said suddenly, his step quickening.

"What?" I exclaim. "Not this again Dray…"

"I am just saying, perhaps it is worth a try. Be daring, live on the lion side. Potty and yourself seem to enjoy it well enough. And clearly it is giving Severus a couple of well occupied evenings."

I did not want to think about Snape's well occupied evenings or the ones I could have with Draco but he seemed to unwilling to drop the subject.

"I dunno Dray…"

"Kiss me."

"What? No!"

"Why on earth not! It is all you have thought about since we were seventeen years old Neville!"

"Clearly you are going crazy and having taken some type of illegal potion or perhaps it is just plain insanity. And besides, it's not just you," I cried, flustered, embarrassed and hot.

"Of course it's me. It always is," he said softly.

And before I know it, his lips are on mine in the poorly lit Muggle street and gone before I can even memorise the taste.

"Not now," he mumbles.

"What?"

"Come here."

Grabbing my hand, he begins running while dragging me along after him and finally stops. He is puffing from the cigars he smokes when he drinks too much and a strong passion from lying in bed and writing instead of exercising. Then he pushes me against the damp wall, barely covered by a selection of sparse trees and his lips are on mine again.

This time they linger and move and open to release soft moans, although I am concerned they may belong to me. Further his tongue coaxes my mouth open and slips inside to lap at my cheeks and play with mine. Long fingered hands are sliding through my hair and grasping it tightly as our bodies gel closer together.

I try not to focus on how well he fits with me and hone in on heat radiating from his body, deliciously next to me.

"Much, much better Mr Longbottom," he murmurs, punctuating each syllable with a damp kiss pressed on my chin, neck and shoulder as he forces my jacket open and my shirt down.

His hands are fluttering down my chest and onto my thighs, grasping tightly while he groans into my throat; praising the strength of my legs. Suddenly, the flat of his palm presses over my groin and curves around my burgeoning erection. I shiver and panic. Technically we are outside, this could get us arrested and although the thought of Draco in a Muggle prison is hilarious, it really is not something I would like to experience.

"Dray, we are outside."

"Shielding spell, its fine," he groaning.

"But Dray, I mean do you want to? You just had a dream and now you think this is a good idea? Why wasn't this a good idea last time I was at your house?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't hold back anymore."

He got me. Like he always did. And obediently, I melted into his touch.

His investigating fingers found the button and zip of my jeans and loosened them quickly, hurrying under the waistband of my boxers and gripping tightly. The slight chill of touch was delightful on my heated flesh and I sighed into him, leaning forward slightly as he moved his wrist jerkily.

"Dray," I mumbled.

"Mhmm?" he responded, smiling as I pushed myself closer to him and groaned, trying helplessly to kiss the tantalising skin of his neck.

"Wait, stop."

"What's wrong?" he stopped moving his wrist but his hand remained firmly where it was.

"I have an idea," I smiled, leaning forward.

His belt buckle was complicated and the clasp of his trousers was overly delicate but eventually I pulled them down over his hips to expose his black silk boxers.

"Silk?"

"I did not make a comment on your Muggle orphan underwear, now did I?"

"Muggle orphan underwear? What the hell Draco?"

"Shut up Neville and touch me!"

"Yes sir," I mumbled into his neck, as I took hold of his weeping erection and squeezed gently.

He twitched into me and moaned while I smiled. I really had thought about this too much, I realised when his actions began mirroring several of the many fantasies I had over the years…

Looping an arm around his waist, I pulled his flush against me and took my erection into my grip to slide along his. Ahh the heat and the friction was causing my toes to tingle and Draco's breaths signalled he was enjoying himself too.

And then things became a mess of thrusting and rubbing and groaning and then everything was just a mess.

"You got your man stuff all over my slacks!" he cried while I slumped against the wall, attempting to catch my breath.

"Man stuff?"

"Is all your are capable of doing repeating what I just said?"

"Right now yes."

He smiled and leaned into me and kissed me again, softly without the intent. Reality was slowly creeping into my haze and I was beginning to worry. What if this was a sexual release against a wall and not a passionate encounter between two people who were clearly meant for one another? I could not go back to the way things were, not after that.

"How long have you been having those dreams then?" I finally mumbled.

"Right after Potty's eighteenth birthday party where you licked the cream off my fingers and rubbed your arse against my crotch."

I did not want to think about that night. I really had been far too drunk. It was three years ago, why couldn't Draco just let it go. But three years…that meant…

"Three years? You waited that long…"

"Yes. I wanted to know if I wanted to fuck you or if I wanted to have a little more than your arse…"

"And?"

"I am pretty sure I now want your mouth too," he said and then winked.

I mocked shock.

"And maybe your heart," he said with another kiss.

* * *

**More fluff? Me? Never! Sorry but I never do NL/DM fluff...right?**

**Reviews would be lovely! Thanks for reading ;]**


End file.
